Serendipity
by Mean girls loves bad boys
Summary: Porque las lagunas en tu mente causan que tu corazón se vuelva una telaraña completa. ¿Puedes acaso mostrar tus pensamientos un simple instante? La vida ha cambiado drasticamente en Nerima pero, sera que las cosas no son tan interesantes como antes o hay nuevos acontecimientos que lleven a nuestros personajes a interesantes aventuras- Mal Summary la historia es mucho mejor-


_**Serendipity**_

* * *

**Capítulo #1**

El despertador sonó a la misma hora de todas las mañanas, 7:00 am. Se levantó con pesadez mientras se tallaba los ojos y estiraba su cuerpo escandalosamente y entonces… Frío. Se vistió con calma y bajó a la sala donde su padre y su nana a esperaban. Su padre, un hombre de aparentes 40 años, físico fuerte y atractivo, cabello blanco y mirada cobalto observó toda su caminata por la escalera mientras bajaba la escalera. En seguida se sentó a su lado y empezó a degustar su desayuno mientras, la mujer que la había cuidado a parecer toda su vida… o al menos lo que recordaba le servía una tostada con omelette y jugo de naranja. Nada mejor para iniciar el día.

Carraspeó incomoda para mostrarle a su padre la nota que el día anterior el profesor de educación física le mandase supuestamente por llegar cinco minutos tarde al horario normal de clase y haberla descubierto, supuestamente, merodear por los pasillos como un vándalo. Su padre tomó la nota a inicio con calma, luego con sorpresa y luego suspicaz. Dejó la taza en la mesa y sacó su pluma para firmar el papel con ligereza. Se lo entregó a su hija, listo para comenzar el sermón.

-se que no soy bueno en esto, Meari, pero ya son tres veces esta semana en las que me llega una nota para firmar por tu mal comportamiento con respecto a la hora de llegada a clase así que terminemos con esta especie de "sermón" y recapitulemos los acontecimientos de esta semana- tomó otro sorbo de café y se dispuso a prestarle total atención a su hija- si no mal recuerdo todos estos días te he dejado en el portón de tu colegio 10 minutos antes del toque del timbre y a menos de que te haya dado una diarrea severa y tuvieras que pasar encerrada en el cuarto de baño o hayas decidido ayudar a un necesitado recién salido de una accidente con todos sus huesos quebrados estoy seguro que no hay manera de que hayas llegado tarde a tu salón de clase…

Meari resopló de manera fastidiada empezando a ordenar la justificación que tenía para su padre- lo juró, fue de nuevo culpa de ese profesor nuevo de educación física que seguro me odia… es un… es un… en realidad no tengo idea de lo que sea pero te juro que es un fenómeno con problemas de la cabeza más serios que los del director Kuno, te lo juro por tu inmenso cariño que trataré de que no vuelva a pasar…- puso esos ojitos de perrito desamparado que poco a poco lo habían conquistado.

E señor suspiró frustrado y le preguntó suspicaz.

-¿segura no pasará?- se rió irónico de la expresión que se formó en el rostro de su hija- te aseguro que al paso que vamos me acabare una librería llena de lápices de tinta en una semana aproximada.

-no exageres papá…

-¿quieres que hable con el profesor de educación física?

-no… me las arreglaré sola… aunque me serviría que me vayas a dejar ya al colegio porque si no definitivamente si habrá razón para la notificación.

-¿ya sabes que clases tienes hoy?

-sí. Espera un momento- sacó de su mochila rosa un cuaderno pasta dura donde, en el reverso de la caratula, tenía pegado su horario de estudios y su primera clase del día era… ¡Oh no! Educación Física.

* * *

En una casa tradicional Japonesa se encontraban dos chicas de unos 23 años de edad, frente a frente con una humeante taza de té cada una en la mano. Ambas eran hermosas. Esbeltas, altas, piel de porcelana, rostro de muñeca, pelo majestuoso pero a verdad es que no era suficiente, especialmente para la pelo castaño llamada Ukyo. Tenía dos noches pensando en lo mismo pero sus reflexiones se habían venido presentando esporádicamente desde hace más de dos años, después de casi cinco de intentos fallidos.

Esa tarde había tomado su decisión con respecto a su prometido y único portador de su corazón desde su tierna edad de 5 añitos. Se quiso retractar una y otra vez de su decisión pero, el problema era que ya no tenía ni causa ni fuerza para seguir adelante con la lucha por ganar el corazón del chico con los ojos mas lindos que alguna vez había conocido y por eso, aquella mañana, había citado a su única competencia por el amor del joven, la que a partir de ahora sería la prometida oficial, la chica cabello purpura llamada Shampoo.

-¡por fin tu recapacitar sobre lo que convenir! Gracias por dejarle a Shampoo y a su Airen libre el camino para ser felices- tomó su té con lentitud porque cada vez le parecía más agradable y dulce- ya comentarle a Ranma tu decisión verdad….

-se lo diré cuando regrese de su trabajo.

-Excelente… como agradecimiento yo invitarte a mi boda… Kami por fin darme su bendición. Eso demostrar que Airen me quiere a mí. Por fin mis años de esperar pacientemente rinden frutos. Todos los fantasmas de nuestras vidas se están esfumando.

-estoy segura- dijo Ukyo con calma- que aunque yo renuncio, tu vida todavía no se mostrará tan fácil a como la quieres hacer ver. Ella sigue en su mente y lo sabes. Por eso renuncio.

-tu saber que ella morir hace 5 años, ni todo el amor que airen pudo tenerle anteriormente puedo evitar que la olvide ahora.

-eso lo veremos.

-Pues lo hará- dijo con fuerza la alterada chinita mientras azotaba con fuerza su mano en la mesa- yo asegurarme de eso. Grábatelo cocinera.

* * *

-Ughhh- suspiró con cansancio colgada como mono, según ella, de aquella barra de dos metros de altura mientras intentaba hacer otra dominada. A su cuenta llevaba más de 30 pero el malvado profesor ojos azules, cabello color azabache, piel bronceada morena, y porte de Adonis la observaba descansando desde el piso. Si, ese hombre debía odiarla y mucho. Ni siquiera sabía que había hecho para hacerlo enojar tanto que se había ensanchado con ella desde que la había visto por primera vez hace seis meses cuando ella ingresó a estudiar al Furinkan.

"Vamos Meari, tu puedes"- pensó en su mente mientras sentía como las gotas de su sudor caían por su frente y algunas se escurrían a sus ojos causándole ardor- "listo"

-profesor he terminado todas las dominadas que quería… ¿puedo retirarme?

-creí haber dicho que debía hacer 20 dominadas…

-he ido contando en voz alta y me parece llevar más de 30.

-¿su gordo trasero ya no aguanta más?-preguntó el ojiazul con ironía observando directamente la bien torneada retaguardia de la chica que estaba delante de él.

Ella abrió los ojos enormemente y, por inercia llevó las manos a su trasero soltándose de la barra y cayendo de bruces contra el piso de manera estrepitosa. El joven profesor aprovechó a reír gustosamente mientras la joven, harta, enojada y adolorida sobaba su trasero conteniendo sus palabras.

El joven vio a la chica con cuidado y no dudó en gastar otra broma.

-¿quiere que le sobe?- la joven se levantó de inmediato del piso sonrojada- soy artista marcial y con tantos golpes que me he dado he aprendido a dar buenos masajes en cualquier parte del cuerpo…

-¡pervertido!- le gritó con fuerza causando más deleite para el joven que solo atinaba a sostenerse e estomago de la risa.

-¡ya es suficiente entonces!- proclamó mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que escurrían de sus ojos- ya se puede marchar… es obvio que tantas libras de más le dificultan la buena realización de sus ejercicios.

-¡Oiga…!- dijo levantando su puño en acción de pegarle pero se contuvo al ver que él la observaba burlón- no es necesario profesor Saotome, la próxima vez, si es que se presenta, le demostraré que puedo hacer bien mis ejercicios.

-créame que espero ese día con ansias. Hasta luego señorita Tanaka Meari.

Caminó con lentitud por los enormes pasillos de su escuela para llegar a los casilleros. Ese profesor si se pasaba de pervertido… y no parecía el muy… ¡Cochinón! Sí, eso era un cochinón. Si le caía bien al resto de estudiantes era el problema de esos degenerados no de ella. Parecía la única chica normal en todo el territorio bueno no solo ella… sonrió con melancolía también estaba e amor de su vida. Miró su reloj. Las 3:00 pm aun le quedaba tiempo para recoger sus cosas y pasar por el consultorio de su amado doctor…

* * *

-¡Tofú!- dijo una joven de larga cabellera castaña, mirada angelical y vos dulce entró a su consultorio vestida con un vestido amarillento con toques lilas que le quedaba demasiado bien. De inmediato empezó a apenarse como colegial mientras cogía algunos expedientes de unos pacientes que rompió con rapidez.

-¡K-Kasumi! ¡Que sorpresa verte aquí! ¿A qué vienes? ¿Te has lastimado?- se levantó de su asiento rápidamente mientras botaba un montón de bolsas de suero al piso. La joven lo miró con algo de susto mientras él se reía nerviosamente- descuida- dijo para que ella no le tomara atención- mañana se vencen… así elimino las cosas ja ja ja- rio nerviosamente.

-así parece- dijo ella ingenuamente mientras, sacaba de bolso que cargaba, una hermosa tarjeta en blanco con un gran listón negro- lo venía a invitar a la reunión por el recuerdo de los 5:00 años de muerta de nuestra querida Akane.

-¡Ah! Si, si, lo de Akane… ¿Cómo se siente el señor Tendo?.

-siempre para estas fechas se deprime más que lo normal.

-¿Y Ranma?

-Lo ha ido superando poco a poco… ¡bueno! En realidad cambió su humor drásticamente desde su último viaje a Jusenkyo.

Comprendo, estaré ahí entonces…

-Gracias doctor- dijo la joven genuinamente mientras tomaba sus cosas para marcharse- espero verlo ese día.

* * *

**N/A:** Este es mi primer Fanfiction y estoy deseando que el primer capítulo me haya salido bien. Sé que hay muchas lagunas con respecto a la historia pero no se preocupen que se descubrirán en pocos capítulos. Planeo actualizar rápido e incluir a todos los personajes de la serie… será entretenido.

Las dudas sobre la actitud de los personajes y sobre todo lo que ha pasado de sus vidas como dije anteriormente se aclararan en otros capítulos. Espero Reviews. Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
